Twick o' Tweat!
by changeofheart505
Summary: HiJack Revolution! Hiccup and Jack go trick or treating as kids. Something both remember, when they're older. One-shot. Human!Jack. Present day. Happy Halloween! 10/31/2014.


Twick o' Tweat!

**Kura: HiJack! REVOLUTION! So, Jack is five, Hiccup is seven( 18 and 20 in the end). Jack has a crush on Hiccup, why? I think little kids finding love, without knowing or realizing that much, is adorable! Because it's Halloween, I kinda have this tradition I'm starting, each year, I will publish short stories and one-shots based off the Holiday or event that occurs on that day (I go by the date where I'm at, so...yeah). **

**Sakura: And next month, marks our...I believe 2nd anniversary being here. So, we will do something special then as well. **

Hayden Haddock, best known as Hiccup for getting hiccups, when he's ill, was currently standing, well squirming, as still possible as his mother fixed his costume.

"Oh, Hiccup," Val smiled as he giggled, when she poked his stomach, "I bet little Jackson is going to be excited to see you tonight!"

Jackson Overland was new to the city of Berk, home of the Vikings and Dragon Riders, and was only five years old, two years younger than Hiccup. He had brown hair that was turning white, and brown eye, and one that was brown with a blue tint. No one knew why, in fact, every doctor his adoptive father, Nicholas North, had said it was due to genetics.

Jackson was a shy boy, at least, until you got to know him and he got to know you. Then he was more open.

While Hiccup was in first grade, Jackson was in kindergarten. With his aunt, Tatiana Memoriá. Best known as Tooth for her job as a dentist over the weekends.

And Hiccup knew his uncle, Aster Emerson Bunnymund, who was his art teacher and Miss Memoriá's...blech, boyfriend. The word made Hiccup's mouth taste funny...

Anyways, the Haddocks lived right across from North and Jackson.

Jackson had a little sister, who was living with Tooth and her own sister, BT, Brenda Tania, or as Jackson called her, Baby Tooth. She looked a lot like her older sister, and well...her initials matched her nick name.

Emma. Her name was Emma. And she was only 3 at the moment...or two. Hiccup couldn't really remember.

But today, today was Halloween. And Hiccup's godfather, Gobber, was taking them trick or treating.

Hiccup smiled as his kitten, Toothless, who was literally toothless, snuck over. Dressed up like a dragon. And Hiccup, he was a strong and mighty Viking!

With a helmet that was waaaaaaaayyy too big. It kept tilting over.

He pushed it up and Val laughed, "If it bothers you at any point, just let Gobber know and he can take it from you until you want to wear it again. Now, I'm going to get Jack, Gobber will be here soon. Okay?"

Hiccup smiled brightly and nodded.

* * *

><p>Val quickly knocked on the mahogany door before her.<p>

It opened revealing a small boy in a shepherd's costume, his feet bare, and his smile wide.

"Hello Jackson." Val smiled and looked down at the large tub of candy. Jackson quickly bent over and tried to pick up the heavy tin tub.

Val almost laughed as he struggled to lift it and pouted.

Finally, he gave up and picked up a Tootsie-pop. "Twick o' tweat?"

Val nodded as North walked over, "Yes Jackson, trick or treat."

She took the offered candy in one hand, and used both arms to pick up Jackson.

"Say hello to Stoick for me Val," North said before turning to Jackson, "have fun snowflake."

Jackson giggled and waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>Gobber smiled as he took the two boys trick or treating.<p>

Jackson was running around, dragging Hiccup around, both asking the same question, "Trick o' Treat!"

Or in Jackson's case, "Twick o' Tweat!"

Hiccup smiled as Jackson chattered on and on about his new candy stash.

"...and, and, and..." Jackson smiled, "it's gonna be THIS BIG!"

He spread his arms, indicating how much candy he was going to get.

Hiccup smiled, but then, almost gasped, when Jackson took hold of his hand.

Jackson smiled at him and swung their arms, "I like you Hiccup!"

Hiccup smiled back, "I like you, too, Jackson."

Jackson cheered and hugged Hiccup, earning "aaaawws" from several people on the street.

Hiccup hugged him back and tried to pull away, when he heard soft snores. Almost nonexistent snores.z

He looked down at Jackson, and saw, much to his annoyance and amusement, he had fallen asleep in his arms.

Gobber walked up to them.

"Let's get you two home," he said. He took Jackson from Hiccup and they walked back home.

* * *

><p>Gobber quickly took Jackson home, making sure Hiccup was still with him.<p>

He rang the bell, and North opened the door. His tired eyes softened, when he saw Jackson.

"Thank ye, Gobber," he whispered. He took Jackson and his candy bag.

Gobber nodded and pushed Hiccup as he waved goodbye.

Hiccup saw Jackson wake up for a slight moment a smile at him before falling asleep once again.

* * *

><p>THIRTEEN YEARS LATER!<p>

Hiccup smiled as he picked up his boyfriend.

Jackson "Frost" Overland, who had earned his nickname during his freshman year in high school.

Hiccup smiled as Jack walked out of his home. He wore a familiar costume this year...

"A shepherd?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah," Jack, as Jackson now preferred to be called, "like, when we were kids and I admitted that I liked you."

Hiccup's eyes widened, "Wait, you really meant that?"

Jack smiled shyly, "Well...yeah."

Hiccup pulled him in, "Why don't we skip trick or treating this year, and just, sleep in each others arms?"

Jack smiled and yawned in agreement.

Hiccup held him close, the sounds of kids calling out, "Trick or Treat!" as he and Jack closed their eyes and fell asleep.

**Review! **

**~I'm sorry I didn't publish my Halloween special for Let's Watch the Movies, but I didn't get much time to see the scene I was going to show or write it. I will publish Iit, jist not today. That aside, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **


End file.
